The Crawler
Crawler.avi was a lost tape that had been erased from the surface web. However, it was relocated in the dark web. There is a legend behind the tape; it is said that if one is to look at it, bad things will happen just seconds after the video ends. When I say "Bad Things", I mean a pair of huge lizards are gonna appear behind you in whatever room you are in without your knowledge and begin physical torture and abuse to you. What happens afterward is unknown, but when someone walks into the room you were in, your corpse will be found horribly mutilated with pierces in the face, arms, torso and ears, the legs being ripped away, and the lizards will be gone. It is unknown where they have gone. How do I know two of them? Well, people have had feelings of both legs being torn off at the same time, therefore proving there are two of them, or maybe even more than two. Out of curiosity, I decided to take a look at the video anyway, despite the warning the legend gives you. I surfed the dark web, and finally found the link to the video, among thousands and thousands of other links. I didn't care what the other links led to, I was solely interested in the "Crawler.avi" video. I found it easiest because this link was red while the other links were either yellow or dark blue. I clicked on the link, and it took at least 4 minutes to load. After that, it showed me a screen saying, "Are you sure you want to do this?" along with a "Yes" and "No" clickable button. I thought about it for a second, before clicking "Yes". As I did this, static swam down my computer screen as I stared at it and waited. The background to the static was at first black, before fading into dark red. Seconds after the static disappeared and the screen turned red, it flickered on and off before turning back on solely, and what I saw was scary. There was a big black silhouetted lizard that looked like a Komodo dragon with yellow dots resembling glowing pupils in eyes, and had a claw on its front left foot missing. The lizard, which I guessed at first was the alleged Crawler, started slowly walking. The scene then switched over to a man holding a woman hostage, tied to a mattress with her mouth taped over and her arms and legs bound. The huge monitor lizard-like reptile walked over to the woman and mauled her to death, brutally mutilating and eating her. As she screamed, I barely heard the man laughing. I wanted to throw up, but the next scene made me hurl. It showed the man running up to the camera as the lizard continued gruesomely tearing the woman's body apart, and knocking it to the floor, causing static to interrupt the footage as it went to black. During that part of the video, there were lots of sounds of screaming, cutting, and punching. When the screen went back to the red setting, the lizard was right up against the screen, with its claws appearing to have been dug into the screen. Behind it, there were splats of darker red, resembling blood, and I briefly saw bones and organs. The Komodo lizard's normally black teeth from the silhouette suddenly glowed white, and it sunk its teeth into the camera, tossing it around, ripping the power cord clean out, and wrecking the footage as screams were heard. My jaw dropped at what I just saw. I was shocked that Username666 never uploaded the video on his channel, but I didn't care. I tried to click out of the dark web browser, but nothing happened. I tried pressing the power button on my laptop, but it wouldn't turn off. I tried slamming my laptop shut, but it was being forced open. It suddenly grew razor-sharp teeth as the screen went black and tried clamping down on my fingers, but I moved them away seconds before they could be bitten clean off. The power suddenly went out, and I heard sounds of hissing coming from behind me. I looked, and saw four pairs of glowing yellow eyes staring at me. Seconds after that, they disappeared. I ran out of the room as fast as I could, turning left and running down the hall. I ran down the stairs and stormed out my front door. As I was doing so, I heard loud, fast, heavy footsteps charging after me from the hallway, the two bedrooms, the bathroom, the room I was in, and from the basement, scariest of all. I ran away as far as possible. I stayed at a friend's house for the night and slept in an upstairs bedroom with his brother, locked. The next day, I returned home with my own brother, sister, and parents, only to find that the front door was permanently jammed open, and the whole house was trashed. My dad called the police, but they didn't send anyone. Fortunately, we had a camera that caught everything, and upon checking the footage on his laptop, my dad went completely white. My mom, brother, and sister ran back out of the house. I suggested that we leave the house and find another. My dad immediately agreed with my suggestion. I heard him calling to my mom, brother and sister to take all their most important belongings and leave. We got into our cars, started the engine, threw the cars in drive, and floored it the hell out of there, never looking back. We didn't go back to that house much after that. Once we'd gotten everything out of it, we never went back again. As we did so, I noticed that the window to the bedroom I used to sleep in was open. Wide open. What was especially strange about the window being open was that it was locked. I swear it was. I never laid a fingertip on that lock. Category:Creepypasta Category:Monsters Category:Devil Incarnate Category:Violence Category:Voracity Category:Sinister Dead Category:In The Dark Category:Loud house